


平生一人

by AnneQQQ



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneQQQ/pseuds/AnneQQQ
Summary: 原作世界AU 三战之后逐渐现代化的和平忍者世界设定火影鼬和暗部佐助的脑洞发展而来的一个很长的连载（lofter）





	1. 佐助的请求

宇智波富岳感觉自己怕是要成了年仅四十五岁因心脏病发作而死的宇智波第一人。

面前的宇智波家次子跪坐的恭恭敬敬，垂着头一言不发。看似恭顺，却也暗暗攥紧了膝上的拳头。宇智波佐助前十六年的人生在家中是向来乖巧懂事，可是今天这件事他却无论如何也不能在父亲面前退让。

”父亲，请让我加入暗部吧。我一定会给宇智波一族带来荣光的。” 他深深地低下头，语气坚定地又重复了一遍自己的请求“拜托了！”说着又做了一个十分标准的土下座[1]。

富岳强压怒火想要梳理事情的严重程度“你是什么时候跟四代目说的？他怎么说？”

“前天的时候，他说让我要先和你商量。” 其实四代目还说了如果富岳实在不同意他就携玖辛奈亲自上门来做工作…… 

富岳表情稍和缓了一些，看来自己的政治伙伴还算给他面子，并不是有意来挖墙脚。

宇智波一族与四代目火影波风水门结成政治同盟是近十五年来的事。十六年前一度被认为战死的宇智波带土来袭，试图趁人柱力漩涡玖辛奈的生产期间封印减弱，抽取其身上的九尾并以此毁灭木叶。当时以宇智波富岳为首的木叶警卫部队不惜违抗“根”组织头领--木叶政治顾问志村团藏的指示，协助四代目火影波风水门封印九尾保护村民并立下大功。这一切要归功于富岳的妻子宇智波美琴因为和九尾人柱力漩涡玖辛奈的私交甚好，便一早备下了九尾封印被破解的应急之法。危机之时水门通过时空间忍术飞雷神，在千钧一发之际传送美琴赶来支援，后者以宇智波一族特有的血继限界写轮眼破除了施加在九尾身上的幻术，才没有让九尾从玖辛奈身上被完全抽取，保全了玖辛奈的生命。后来宇智波富岳和波风水门共同迎战宇智波带土，虽然最后让他以某种时空间忍术逃跑，但是也认出此人真实身份。虽然三代目火影猿飞日斩为牵制九尾而为村捐躯，水门也才有机会把脱离人柱力的一半九尾封印在新生儿波风鸣人的体内。鸣人的人柱力身份除了家人和少数政治中心人物之外无人知晓。因为警卫部队的支援及时，村民的伤亡和损失都被控制到最小。这件事当时对外宣称是“大地震”造成的一连串自然灾害，官方称其为“木叶大地震”。

水门自上台后就在村里实施了系列改革：将政治重心从发展军事转向忍村首脑和大名之间的外交，设立包括各族代表的议会，透明化火影选举制度，限制火影任期，加强教育和法治，提出科技和经济上的创新和产业转型等等。因为这一系列改革计划和以团藏为首的保守鹰派嫌隙已成。三代目死后猿飞家族人心涣散，本就没有家族背景出身的波风水门更是失去了最大的政治力量支持。以团藏为首的保守派试图介入权力真空，欲以玖辛奈生产给村子带来威胁弹劾水门。危机时刻水门通过“夫人外交”拉拢宇智波美琴一家，获得在“木叶大地震”期间保护村民有功而一改形象人气回升的宇智波一族的支持。宇智波富岳本来就因为族人在村中受到不公正的差别对待而心向改革，两人也算是一拍即合：富岳同意放权一直由宇智波一族垄断的警卫部队，参与多样化警卫部队的改革，条件是要栽培宇智波一族的合适人选进入木叶的权力中枢参政。之后的二十年内保守派与改革派一直保持微妙的政治平衡，改革时进时退，缓慢但也小有成效。

被选中进入权力中枢的人不是别人，正是族长宇智波富岳的长子，自幼便有天才之称的宇智波鼬。宇智波鼬天赋异禀，勤勉好学，在忍术方面有过目不忘无师自通的天分，十一岁便升为上忍。性格上沉稳谨慎，心思缜密。气质温柔和善，胸怀大志，眼界宽广，冷静睿智，谈吐见识无不令人拜服。比起不苟言笑的宇智波富岳的深沉作风，和现任火影波风水门倒是更加神似。不等富岳推举，水门几乎就要把他当作亲儿子来栽培，升成上忍之后没两年便把他破格录取到火影直属的暗部，名为护卫实则是让他跟在自己身边学习。

培养出历史上第一个进入木叶政治中枢的继承人，宇智波富岳的内心是欣慰而骄傲的。可是这种心情没能持续多久，他就发现这和他计划中的不太一样。他本意是希望木叶高层有了宇智波族人之后可以在政策制定上代表宇智波的利益，监听并且透露高层讨论的信息，使宇智波一族在议会政策制定交涉时占有优势。结果这个儿子却拒绝透露水门和政治顾问以及各族长单独会面的讨论内容。

“父亲，恕难从命。我不能认可这种‘宇智波优先’的身份政治。我作为四代目大人的直属暗部，不能把这种秘密会谈的内容告知第三方。我的职责是要协助火影大人，尽可能保障木叶所有人的利益，包括宇智波，也包括其他家族。”当时年仅十五岁的暗部分队长，宇智波鼬如是说。态度是一如既往的恭敬，语言却是前所未有的强硬。

“他和他那个大哥是一模一样！表面上毕恭毕敬实则背地里主意多了去了！”富岳一回屋便和妻子大发一通牢骚“一个两个的，年纪大了越来越不听话了，还是这么一个倔脾气！”

“就是啊，这个犟劲儿也不知道是像谁。”美琴看他牢骚发完，气也出了一半了，便开始打趣道。

富岳紧锁的眉间瞬间舒展了一点，妻子的情商比他高到不知哪里去了，总是能三言两语就化解他的心防。儿子们虽然大了不听话，可是大小两个都越来越优秀，也开始选择自己的道路了。作为一族之长他有着更为深重的担忧，但是作为父亲，说他心里不觉得骄傲自豪也是假的。

早在鼬进入暗部之时，两兄弟的人生路线他都已经仔细规划好了：鼬作为暗部为宇智波提供情报，将来进入议会代表宇智波的利益，并且在水门卸任后继任火影并保障宇智波的利益；而佐助则在十二岁成为中忍之后回到家里的警卫部队里协助他，十五岁成为上忍之后升职警务部队副队长，将来还要在他卸任后接过警卫部队队长的职位。波风水门最近正在进行的一项改革就是宪法修正，要增加的一条之一就是当选火影之人不能同时兼任族长。如果这项修正案通过，佐助又有足够的实力，族长之位他也就顺理成章的传给佐助了。可是佐助似乎不懂他的良苦用心，执意要加入更为危险甚至可能要面对生死考验的暗部。尤其是最近，一些宇智波族人因为宇智波在警卫部队不再有绝对控制，已经向他表示过不满。他好不容易才以“为了一族的长远利益打算”把人家劝回去，这边副队长佐助就要脱离警卫部队。他真是一阵又一阵地心塞。如果留佐助在警卫部队，万一到时让鼬继任火影的计划失败，至少宇智波家还保有对警卫部队的控制，尤其是前段时间鼬身上还发生了那样的事……

“孩子他爸，你知不知道为什么佐助要这么坚持加入暗部？”美琴柔声打断了丈夫不觉之中陷入的深沉思考。


	2. 兄弟二人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神仙cp疯狂互宠，虐中有糖？？

“啊...这个……”宇智波富岳虽然不如妻子这般能洞察人心，可自己的小儿子那点写在脸上的单纯心思他还是略知一二的。

一个月前鼬作为护卫陪水门出访雷之国商谈贸易协定。云隐和木叶的关系虽然近年来缓和不少，但是却有着血迹斑斑的历史包袱。有着“黄色闪光”之称的波风水门是三战中木叶的“战斗英雄”，云隐众又多是血气方刚的性情中人，四代目火影在云隐村的不受欢迎程度可想而知。自木叶改革开始，各忍村也纷纷涌现出革新力量，有的稳健，有的混乱。云隐村便是政局一直不太安定的一个。

就在会谈结束回程路上，最坏的情况发生了。木叶一行人刚出云隐不远便遭遇了暗杀袭击。鼬和水门虽然早有准备在包括暗部和大名代表团的众人身上布下飞雷神术式，二人擅长的风属性忍术也从性质上压制雷属性，不料对方拥有他们没有见过用意念操控雷电击穿敌人的血继限界，速度之快杀伤范围之大近乎自杀式袭击。水门先是用飞雷神全速转移了一拨人，但他无法一次性带走剩下的众人，时间也不足使用第三次飞雷神。更何况对于没有查克拉的普通人来说，使用飞雷神转移也相当危险。危机关头，鼬损毁了自己身上的飞雷神术式并趁水门无防备对他施加了幻术操纵他使出飞雷神之术转移余下众人。等到幻术解除返回之时，鼬和余下的两名没有被飞雷神成功转移的大名代表已经在死亡边缘徘徊。全靠队里的两位医疗忍者合力才让他们在回到木叶时仍留有一丝生气。最后还要靠忍界最顶尖的医疗忍者，三忍之一的纲手姬，其徒静音和春野樱三人连续抢救五天五夜才将人从阎魔手中要回。

这件事对于宇智波族长一家无疑是重创。当时富岳携妻儿匆忙赶来医院，一家人只能失魂落魄地隔着玻璃墙看着重症监护下还没有脱离生命危险的鼬。在一旁等待的水门玖辛奈夫妇，此刻也不顾自己火影和火影夫人的身份在医院土下座谢罪“富岳兄，美琴，这都是我的错，是我没能保护好鼬君，他是为了救我才…虽然无法请求原谅，可是我，可是我还是想向你谢罪…”  
拉着眼泪汪汪的波风夫妇，一向坚毅的宇智波族长此刻也哽咽了“四代目大人和夫人，守护火影是木叶忍者的职责，鼬作为暗部，作为火影护卫……“这样的平日里信手拈来的官场话他说到一半竟也语噎。

鼬重度危险昏迷不醒之时，佐助的状态也很危险。从一开始的惊慌失措，到一言不发地流泪，最后更是像眼泪流尽一般，双眼无神地锁定在鼬身上，不眠不休地守候了五天五夜，好像屏蔽了一切外界信号，别人说什么话也听不进了。母亲美琴连续三天劝说无果，几乎是不忍再看着这样的两个快没有生命的儿子，掩面哭泣着离去了。等到第五天晚上，纲手携弟子跟告诉门外等待的众人，鼬已经脱离危险，佐助才喃喃着说出一句“太好了…哥哥。”便双眼闪过一阵红光后晕了过去。

美琴一直知道这两兄弟感情好，可不知道竟好到这种程度。“大地震”事件之后，他们夫妇忙于族内事务和木叶政治，无暇顾及刚出生不久的佐助。从婴儿时期起，佐助可以说是鼬一手带大的。鼬无比地疼爱佐助，佐助也无比地依恋鼬。直到鼬十三岁起进入暗部成为水门的贴身护卫之后，变得很少回家，兄弟二人八年来聚少离多。随着佐助进入忍者学校交友圈扩大，后来又进入青春期性格越发独立内敛，二人便不像以前那样腻歪了。如今生死关头，这份感情的深度才真正显现出来。美琴知道自己的小儿子单纯执拗重感情，如今经历过这样一番“生离死别”，哪怕有再大风险，要进入暗部这件事怕是谁也劝不回来了。何况作为母亲，她也不忍儿子再露出那样失魂落魄的表情--这个愿望她一定要帮他实现。  
理了理思路，美琴开始跟丈夫分析现状利弊。

与此同时，佐助有点紧张地给住院观察的鼬展示自己的爱心便当。  
“这都是佐助做的吗，真丰盛啊。”鼬感叹道。  
“主要是妈妈，我只是在一旁帮忙。”其实他比妈妈起得还早就开始准备了。有鼬喜欢的纳豆饭团，卷心菜，团子，为了加强营养还有味增口味的煎鱼。  
“真好吃啊，佐助已经这么擅长做饭了呢。”鼬由衷赞美道。佐助听到这话却是有点心酸。鼬凡事优先工作，常年的不在家，他们兄弟聚少离多，错过了很多彼此的成长和人生的重要场合。想到此处，他也更坚定了自己的决心。  
鼬见弟弟在一旁一声不吭地低头削苹果，大概知道他心里有事。探头一看，佐助正满脸写着“我没经你允许擅自做了件事现在非常想坦白”。  
鼬抬手撸了撸弟弟后脑的炸毛“你是不是有什么事情要说啊？”  
佐助如释重负，深吸口气，抬眼迎上兄长关切的目光“…我和父亲还有四代目大人申请了加入暗部。”  
虽然有准备也有猜测，亲耳听到这话鼬还是心中一沉。思量片刻柔声道“佐助…”  
佐助听到哥哥开口也是心中一沉，鼬的这种语气他是再熟悉不过，接下来八成又是什么花式的推阻婉绝“下次吧”或者“等你长大些”之类的话。可这件事他已经下定决心，无论谁说什么都决不退让！  
“我知道哥哥担心我的安全，可是你就没有考虑过我的感受吗？你也好，父亲也好，都不考虑我的意愿只知道为我安排…我那么努力修行，并不是为了坐享其成的！要加入暗部是我自己的意愿！我…”  
鼬没想到佐助的反应会这么激烈，“…加入警卫部队帮助父亲不是你小时候就有的愿望吗？”  
佐助也知道自己有点失控，他克制了一下情绪，回想了一下自己来的时候准备的一席话。他深吸口气，有条不紊地条条细述，包括对现在警卫部队改革的形势分析“只要警卫部队队长和副队长都是宇智波，多样化改革就不能再进行下去，而多样化警卫部队从长远看有利于宇智波和木叶各族…”，加入暗部后他的作用和个人发展空间，以及他会如何从旁协助鼬，让他可以从幕后走向台前…

听完佐助的一番分析。头脑清晰反应迅速如鼬，竟也一时感慨万千无语凝噎。

鼬在住院期间听医忍们说起过，自己昏迷期间佐助不眠不休守候身边的事情。虽说在医院工作免不了接触生离死别，可是每个提这件事的医忍都无不为之动容，说鼬先生有这样感情好的弟弟真的是，啊呀，太让人感动了。虽不是亲眼所见，他也是十分触动，甚至充满感激和愧疚。他离家以后，佐助渐渐长大，有了自己的生活，朋友和事业，性格也越发沉静。两人偶尔见上一面，有时竟无话可说，只得礼貌的嘘寒问暖。他本以为自己心系改革，多年以来这样优先工作疏忽家庭，佐助会对他有所怨言。没想到这么多年了，佐助对他的感情丝毫未变，纯粹热烈，毫无保留，不求回报。他更没有想到的是，佐助不仅对他的感情依旧，还一直关注着他的事业，在他看不到的地方，为他做了这么多考虑和打算。  
“…既然你这样有决心和想法，那我就什么也不说了。只要父亲和四代目同意就好。”鼬嘴上微笑，眼里却是湿润。  
“哥哥最好了！”佐助笑着扑进鼬的怀里。  
“暗部的工作可是很辛苦哟，不是每天都能回家吃到妈妈的番茄焖饭的。”鼬笑着戳了戳佐助的额头。其实除了辛苦，还有无时不在的危险。不过没关系，无论发生什么，哥哥都会保护你的。鼬暗下决心。  
这次差点失去哥哥的创伤，让佐助在鼬面前突然幼化了一般，一改青少年时期内敛自持的形象，经常不管不顾地撒起娇来。两个人的相处模式也从之前的兄友弟恭回溯到了幼儿时期的腻腻歪歪。就比如现在，佐助红着脸在哥哥怀里用刺猬头蹭着他，鼬也十分受用地揉搓他尚未褪去婴儿肥的脸蛋。同时感叹佐助天使般的灿烂笑颜和简直和小时候一模一样。  
这时走廊里传来一阵热情招呼。  
“哟，鼬哥，老爸怕你吃不惯医院的饭菜，托我给你带你喜欢吃的来了。佐助！你也在啊！”  
正是四代目火影之子波风鸣人。  
“吊车尾的你小声点，这里是医院不要打扰哥哥休息。”佐助坐直身体板起脸，一瞬间就长了八岁。  
“啊抱歉抱歉…鼬哥身体怎么样了?”

佐助偷瞄了一样鸣人带来的便当，菜色很相近，看来鼬在担任火影护卫期间没少在波风家蹭饭。四代目的厨艺是出名的好，佐助更是有亲身体会，此时不免心虚，也不知道自己的便当比不比得过。

由于鼬还比较虚弱需要静养，允许探视的时间有限。这样有限的独处时间还被话痨又不会读空气的吊车尾抢占，佐助在和鸣人结伴回家的路上明显不悦。不过在鸣人对于他加入暗部的志愿表示支持之后，他的脸色便很快由阴转晴。佐助进入警卫部队后被作为队长继承人培养，平日十分忙碌，但是因为两家往来密切，他和鸣人还是常常见面。鸣人在升上中忍后依然留在卡卡西带领的第七班，平常帮人抓猫扶老奶奶过马路不亦乐乎。比起佐助，作为家属陪水门出席各种场合的鸣人反而能更多见到鼬。佐助也从鸣人那里打听到了很多鼬工作上的事迹。看着面前的话痨少年手舞足蹈地讲述鼬的英姿，佐助终于也绷不住脸，笑了起来，“那是当然啦，哥哥是完美的。” 

佐助和鸣人走后，卧床的鼬并没放松休息。他思索一阵，之后向窗外放出一只通灵乌鸦，并从刚刚鸣人带来的便当盒下层，拿出一张带有着飞雷神术式的画符。


	3. 密谈

“果真如此…”鼬翻看着四代目带来的卷轴边说道。

事情过去一月有余，期间并没有哪个家族或个人对雷之国的暗杀事件声称负责，搞出这样大的阵势却无人认领，并不像是单纯的复仇行为。而暗杀火影和大名代表，是可以轻易引起第四次忍界大战的事件，若非私仇，其用心不免太过险恶。水门每每想到当时若不是鼬的当机立断事情会如何发展，不禁不寒而栗。

事发在雷之国境内，雷之国方面也十分紧张，表示一定彻查严惩，同时试图使用一切可能手段来平息事态。雷火两国大名和影之间已经进行多次通话。雷之国大名也预计在月内派代表来访，原本陷入僵持的贸易协定谈判居然因祸得福得以顺利进行。然而目前调查的结果却是，云隐之内并没有类似血继限界的使用者，木叶在云隐的间谍也确认过此事。现在水门派暗部在雷之国和火之国之间的边境小国展开调查，只是这些小国往往地势险恶，常年在夹缝中生存，对外戒心很重，再加上往往使用少见的方言，给调查的难度增加不少，目前进展十分缓慢。

目前施压最大的并不是雷之国，反而木叶内部以志村家为首的保守派。当时，水门一行人归来当天便召开了紧急议会。会上的志村家代表志村团藏有备而来，展示了十多年来云隐四处收集秘术和血继限界的证据，包括十五年前潜入木叶内部劫持日向一族继承人日向雏田试图获取白眼的事件。与会的纲手影分身也承认曾经在杉忍者村曾遇到来抢夺秘术的雷影本人。“袭击者既是使用雷遁忍术，又有着特异的血继限界，定是云隐派来的无疑。这样明目张胆的侵犯面前若是不使用强势武力，木叶从此在忍界有何颜面立足！木叶的声名不再，整个火之国就会沦为待宰羔羊！”团藏这样结论。日向一族因绑架案和云隐结仇已久，族长日向日足也表示赞同。视频中的火之国大名也被这番发言撼动，一副忧心忡忡的样子。一时间众人议论纷纷，焦虑不安的阴云笼罩了整个议会。

这时一声轻咳打破了了众人的议论。众人一致看向声音的主人宇智波富岳，料想他苦心栽培的长子在本次事件中伤重昏迷性命垂危，宇智波对云隐的态度应该是很强硬的。不料富岳是一如既往的沉稳，板着脸抱着手臂答道，“雷遁忍术也好，血继限界也好，都无法说明袭击者和云隐的联系。首先各村都有精通雷遁忍术的忍者，比如犬子佐助便是一个。其次若真是云隐蓄谋，在本国境内使用大规模杀伤性攻击，未免风险太大也太过明显，简直像是故意要挑起两国战争，甚至拉整个忍界下水一样。现在贸然出击，只怕是会中了歹人的圈套。”富岳说这话时，鼬还生死未卜，他心中虽是焦急万分可也只能强装镇定。

作为军事参谋的奈良鹿久看众人有所动摇，立即趁热打铁地分析了近十年来木叶的云隐起起伏伏但螺旋式上升的外交关系，指出现在两国正是摩擦减少合作升级的关键时刻，比如正在进行的贸易协定，一系列经济合作，和十二个科技合作的大项目正在进行。若是此时雷之国主动挑起争斗只能落得两败俱伤的下场。更何况，据暗部刚刚传来的密报，雷之国大名的长女琦雷伊公主如今正在火之国和汤之国边境旅行。若是有预谋的袭击，也不会挑这样一个时机，置公主的安危与不顾。而雷之国现在正力图与袭击事件撇清关系，这和雷之国一贯直率激进的外交作风也不符。

此番眼观大局的分析一出，众人立即安心许多，纷纷赞同。

四代目见众人正趋于赞同，立即抓住时机敲定结语，“没能保护好部下和大名代表是作为火影的我的失职。当时我们疲于尽快撤离和救治伤员，没有余力留下更多的证据。唯一一个记录了事件发生原貌的人，就是当时一直开启着写轮眼的宇智波鼬君。正如富岳先生和鹿久先生指出，整个事件疑点颇多。既然雷之国也正有此意并率先抛出橄榄枝，现在能做的是阻止事态进一步升级，并同时派出暗部调查，等鼬君醒转过来再和他确认当时的情况。”

四代一番诚恳又理性的发言过后，笼罩在议会上空的乌云也尽数散去。

大名见众人信服，便也全权交予水门进一步调查并决策，先行下线了。

水门接着转向纲手“纲手姬，请务必保证宇智波鼬在医院的安全。”

纲手的影分身也听出四代目的言下之意，立即大声表示会将其作为木叶医院的首要大事，“四代目放心，有我在木叶医院，哪怕是死神本人也有不能得手的时候，不用说其他因素。”便砰一声消失去和在抢救中的本体汇报了。 

近一个月以来，四代目最近一直忙碌于比对多方信息，云隐方面似乎是有所保留，然而哪怕是暗部众人事后事件报告也因战时的混乱情况而有所出入。目前木叶暗部和云隐暗部联合调查队所传回的调查报告里表示，事发现场不仅经过清理，还疑似经过改造，增加了一些简直如同从天而降的碎尸，简直是像有人试图扰乱现场一般。如今从鼬这里再次看到事件原貌，他心中的猜想也逐渐成型。

“第三次忍界大战已经过去二十年，为何偏偏要在这个时机寻仇？若不是寻仇又为何使用自杀式袭击这样低效的方式？既不能保证目标的死亡又失去了再次复仇的机会…如果排除理性思考和健全精神的缺失，很大可能是因为袭击者不是自愿行动…比如受到幻术控制。”水门和鼬说了自己的假设。

鼬知道水门在他这里试图求证什么。“如果这个设想是对的，而当时我又没有看破对方的幻术，说明幕后之人的幻术水平在我之上。”宇智波鼬的幻术在整个忍界几乎是无人能出其右的。若是这个猜想为真，情况是非同一般的严峻。

除去仇杀，另一种可能是有人刻意挑起战争或者制造混乱。然而忍界大战结束之后，各国大名在战胜国火之国大名的影响下签订了一系列的经济同盟条约。十九年来贸易文化往来增加，经济依赖与日俱增，此时挑起战乱对于任何一个国家都没有明显好处。

“如果火影遇刺，最大的受益者是谁呢？”鼬轻声说。  
在病房里落针可闻的安静中，鼬开启了写轮眼的幻术，和水门对视了一阵，又关闭。  
“任务代号为‘翼’。”水门说。

“还有一件，是佐助的事情。”  
“鼬君，我知道你的担忧，但佐助君已经成人，这件事上，我认为他是经过深思熟虑的。而且我从玖辛奈那里听说了，美琴也觉得佐助在警卫部队的发展已达瓶颈，此时加入暗部锻炼一番是件好事。”  
鼬知道母亲未必和父亲事事观点统一，但多年以来，夫妻二人向来都是同商议共进退。像这次这样率先向四代目表态，着实罕见。母亲这是无论如何都要保佐助实现愿望啊。  
“四代目大人您误会了，这件事上我也站佐助一边。只是不知道父亲会不会改变立场。”  
“是这样…我相信佐助君会成长为和鼬君一样的优秀暗部的。如果需要的话，富岳兄那边我也会去做工作。”  
鼬对于佐助的优秀深信不疑。但是他也十分清楚，佐助的道路和他是不一样的。只待他找到自己的道路，佐助甚至还会超越他。小时候佐助一度认为自己的天赋能力比不过他和同族的止水，一直活在得不到认可的阴影下。比如鼬过目即会的豪火球术，他硬是要练习一周，以至脸颊烧伤才最终练成。然而升入七班之后，才发现佐助有着宇智波之中少见的雷属性查克拉天赋，不仅在卡卡西的指导之下速成了威力极强的千鸟，还自创了一系列千鸟变体和雷火结合的炎遁原创忍术，一时间惊艳四座，颇有些大器晚成的意味。  
鼬还想多看看暗部的调查报告，但是水门坚持让鼬不要工作。  
“鼬君还是休息为主，调查就交给我和鹿久吧！等你休养好了，如果你愿意的话，我希望你能考虑一下转职外交和木叶氏族关系的顾问。工作内容除去护卫方面和之前也差不多，只是会从暗处转向明处，也会配备专门的护卫。这次没能保护好你，真的对不起。鼬君就像是我的学生…不，我的挚友和家人一样。”提到学生，鼬注意到水门神色瞬间黯然，仿佛是勾起了不堪回首的痛苦往事。不过只一瞬，他便强打起精神一般，恢复了往日的光芒。  
鼬应许下来会考虑转职一事，并且考虑到自己困于病房之中能力有限，便也不再坚持，让水门带走了卷轴。  
“四代目大人！”鼬叫住了波风水门。“给，便当盒。真的非常美味，谢谢招待。”  
“啊差点忘记了！鼬君喜欢的话我再做给你！最近刚开发了一道‘秘制·焰舞马铃薯三彩卷心菜沙拉，’一定要让你尝尝！”


	4. 修行

“哈？火影？我才不想当火影呢，那都是小时候的事了。”鸣人一脸莫名奇妙，“火影有什么好的？老爸平常都要经常泡在文件堆里到深夜，好惨的，还有我最怕看书了绝对不要。再说…”鸣人脸上露出骄傲兴奋的笑容“我将来肯定要比老爸更厉害啦，小小的木叶村怕是装不下我！”   
佐助看不下去他这副谜之自信的样子忍不住吐槽，“那你还要去当大名啊？”   
“错！比大名还厉害的！我可是要当游历世界行侠仗义的英雄，让全忍界没人不知道我波风鸣人的大名！到时候你跟我一起吧，我们兄弟联手那一定是天下无敌啦！”   
佐助并没想到鸣人的志向竟如此不同寻常，但是细想也意外的适合他这种跳脱热血，充满意外性，喜欢广交朋友，却也又浮躁没个长性的个性--太久待在一个地方可是要把他憋坏了。不得不说鸣人这提议对他还是有吸引力的，尤其是那句“周游世界行侠仗义”，一下子就抓住了他的少年意气和对世界的好奇。可是好奇归好奇，他当即就摇了摇头，“我不跟你去。我走了谁负责哥哥的护卫工作。你自己去浪吧。”   
“鼬哥那么强根本不需要你保护啦，你们两个谁保护谁还不一定。再说了不是还有那么多暗部吗也不差你一个人。”   
这句无心之言可是一下子就戳中了佐助的心结。距雷之国遇袭事件已经过去一年有余，这期间佐助加入暗部担任转职氏族关系和外交关系顾问的鼬的护卫，一直以来日子是风平浪静。可是每当想起那个浑身是血不省人事的鼬，佐助就感到心有余悸。自家哥哥的实力他比任何人都要了解，但是自家哥哥一到危机关头就牺牲自己保护别人的个性，他更了解。自己时刻跟随，为的就是万一这一天来到，能比任何人都快地抢先护住哥哥。可是话说回来，万一到时候自己反而成了需要鼬舍命保护的对象，不就弄巧成拙了吗？每每想到这里他不禁无比烦闷郁结，他气自己实力还不够强大，一抬手就拽了鸣人衣领往前走。   
“喂喂佐助你干什么的说...!”   
“陪我修行！”佐助从牙缝里挤出几个字。 佐助的“修行”可不是一般意义上的“修行”。他是硬碰硬动真格的对打。不仅将对手，往往也不惜将自己逼到极限。虽不会痛下杀手，也不会手下留情。之前在警卫部队的时候他就这样不知疲惫的挨个找人“修行”，部队的人都怕了他了--“陪副队长修行”在警卫部队已然成了一个赌输的惩罚。后来时间长了他也知道队里“没一个能打的”，就尽量点到为止。不过他在警卫部队的期间，部队里的战斗水平大幅度提升也是有目共睹的，甚至还有几个宇智波族人在“修行”中升级了写轮眼的勾玉。进入暗部之后虽是高手如云，但是暗部内部势力盘根错杂，人与人之间都保持着一定距离，他找人“修行”的行为很容易就被赋予不怀好意的解读，只好克制收敛起来。原先他还经常去找现任担当上忍的宇智波止水修行，但是自从止水谈起恋爱来就没什么时间分给他了，总是打着哈哈敷衍他，还曾试着学鼬戳他额头，被他一脸嫌弃地躲开了。

这样一来鸣人的确成了最理想的“修行”对象。不仅有变态多的查克拉和耐力，复原能力又是一级强。力量和速度上也能与专精速度的佐助相抗衡，可以让他无所保留畅快淋漓地大胆出击。比如像现在这样令他沉浸其中的优美战斗：双方不分伯仲地打了几十个来回也都不显颓势。

“喂，佐助，差，差不多了吧 再，再这样下去…美琴阿姨会给我老妈打电话问情况的说！”鸣人一边费力接下对方的攻击一边看着双方的战损说。  
“哈? 关我什么事。”  
“那，那，那你明天还有护卫的工作吧？”  
“那就速战速决！” 佐助二话不说结印使出标志性的千鸟，手上的苍蓝闪电伴随着千万只鸟鸣般的高音呼啸而来。鸣人也使出了标志性的螺旋丸，疾风之力混合巨量查克拉汇于掌中。两人一阵助跑起跳跃向空中，向彼此伸出手臂...  
快要接触之际又同时错开，两人分别击中对方身后的大石，大石瞬间粉碎，整个山地的样貌随之改变。二人经历这样一番大战也都气喘吁吁，隔空朝彼此比了一个和解之印宣告“修行”结束。  
“你就打算这个样子回家啊？”鸣人指指自己的嘴角问他。  
佐助一开始还不解，后来尝到嘴里的血腥味，发现自己因为鸣人早先的一拳而嘴角流血，大战正酣之时居然也没有发现。他不甚介意的举起护腕随手一擦，举手投足之间风流尽显。鸣人虽不想承认，但是也有点明白为什么佐助那么受女孩子欢迎了：俊秀的外表加上不经意间流露的潇洒气概，尤其是近两年抓住青春期尾巴一般地抽条疯长加上毫不松懈的修行，整个人越发高大。也怪不得女孩子们着迷，连他自己都觉得有点帅诶……  
”才没有！还是我比较帅吧！”鸣人不知道从哪里突然蹦出这么一句话然后甩头跑了“我回家了！”  
佐助才想吊车尾的又发什么神经，然后思绪立即就飘到家里的晚饭上了。每次辛苦修行之后他都格外想念妈妈的番茄焖饭，便也立即全速回家了。

路上他想着鸣人这些年来的成长，又想到自己。进入暗部之后的情况和他想象并不完全一致。一方面他如愿以偿地陪伴哥哥左右，为他保驾护航，随他出访各国，有时还学着他的样子周旋于这个大陆上最有势力的角色之间。他虽然在外人面前不善表达，但好在聪慧敏锐，做事得法，也还担得起优秀二字。暗部的前辈也渐渐地开始称赞，“不愧是那个宇智波鼬的弟弟”。他起初把这当作最高的赞美，然而另一方面，当他见识了更多的人事场面，心中不免开始向往更大的使命，思考自己在这个世界的位置和道路，“宇智波鼬的弟弟”这个身份也变得前所未有地复杂起来。 

小时候他的世界仅限于宇智波族地，那时他以为父亲是世界上最大的人物。后来他一路追逐兄长的背影，把兄长的抱负当作自己的抱负。作为宇智波家的次男，他的使命本就是维护一族，辅佐父兄。然而作为佐助呢？


	5. 约会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 晚熟二助和哥哥的腻歪日常。ooc沙雕预警。原创女性角色预警（其实是助攻）。

看到哥哥独自坐在回廊上的背影，佐助的心中一沉。之前刚一进门就听到兄长冷冽低沉的一声“失礼告辞了”并随后退出父亲的书房，想必又是话不投机。

“今天你们开会的时候我带人在屋顶蹲守了一天，可是累死了，哥哥帮我按按肩膀吧。”如今比鼬还要高大的弟弟像小兽一样蹭过来，顶着一头不服管的炸毛，乖顺地枕在他的肩膀上。

鼬知道以自家弟弟好强敏感的个性，工作上再怎样的苦累也不会向人抱怨。他料到是刚刚和父亲的争吵让他撞见了，而佐助心知问也问不出什么，就找个借口来陪伴安慰他。这样内敛的温柔让鼬感到一阵心疼，一把揽过弟弟的宽肩给他按摩起来。  
不过鼬手上动作着，心中万千的思虑却是无一在当下。  
佐助看不下去他这个思虑深重心不在焉的样子，决定再发个大招。  
“昨天休假我去约会了。”  
”约会？”鼬挑起眉。  
看到自己终于成功引起了哥哥的注意，佐助也主动讲起自己的“约会”。  
“…其实不是我自己想去，是之前卡卡西鹿丸他们打赌有没有女生愿意和鸣人约会，非要拉上我，我当然说没有。鸣人那个白…居然开始给学生时期的女生挨个打电话，最后还真的有人答应。”  
鼬想了想总是在火影楼晃悠的鸣人近来的异常举动，“日向的大小姐？”   
佐助先是一愣，然后对自己料事如神的哥哥习以为常一般继续，“对，我输了，就和来搭讪的女孩子去约会了。”  
“你们把和女孩子约会作为打赌惩罚? ”鼬不赞同地皱起眉，脑内立即开始调查起是谁为了撮合鸣人和日向小姐，不惜对自家弟弟施加这种不尊重女性的不良影响，末了给卡卡西记了一笔。  
”不是那样!我一开始就告诉她只是因为赌输才来跟她约会的让她不要误会，她说没问题。”  
“……” 该说真不愧是佐助吗，“…那约会怎么样？”  
“没劲。还不如找鸣人或者止水哥修行好玩。不过…”佐助这里稍一停顿，准备厚积薄发一举赢得哥哥的全部注意力...  
“接吻了。”  
“哦？”这饶有兴味的尾音正是佐助的目标。  
“居然是玫瑰味道的…女孩子都是那么香的吗？”  
看着弟弟一本正经疑惑的样子，鼬终于绷不住笑了出来。自家弟弟青春期开始就扎根于警卫部队和暗部这种男女比例失调的机构，工作中接触到的女性也都是十分专业的前辈。如今虽然成人，工作上越发出色，但在对异性的了解上依然是毫无成长，本人好像也兴致缺乏。  
“那之前有好好征求人家同意吗？”  
“谁知道，我只是送她到家门口，分别时她就凑上前来，我还以为她要用头撞我，差点一拳打出去…”   
看到几分钟前还眉头紧锁的哥哥现在已经要笑出眼泪，佐助虽不明就里却有点小得意。下一秒，他脑子里一闪而过的是，在迄今十八年的人生里第一次赢过宇智波鼬的可能性。  
“哥哥和女孩子…接吻过吗？”  
“没有啊。”宇智波鼬大大方方回答。   
佐助感到有些难以置信，这世上竟有他宇智波佐助会而宇智波鼬不会的事！随之一股骄傲的使命感油然而生。   
“我教你吧！”  
鼬的表情说不出的复杂，眯起一双含情凤眼，眼波深不可测，对上佐助满是热心和期待的目光，浓密的睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影，“佐助要教我…接吻吗？”  
然后发出一阵爆笑。  
“有什么好笑的！”佐助感到自己的一片好心被无情辜负。  
鼬笑着想我的欧豆豆外表长得再高大，内里还依旧是一张白纸啊，忍不住动手捏了捏他的脸，指尖的触感却不对。十八岁的佐助抽条之后已经没了少年时的婴儿肥，取而代之的是一张五官秀丽棱角分明的俊脸，此刻因为羞恼而略微涨红，平白生出几分凌厉的美艳。鼬突然感到一阵没来由的陌生感，和朝夕相处的熟悉感奇异地交错在一起。


	6. 宗家与分家

鼬之所以猜到是日向雏田，是因为之前暗部的日向宁次要来向四代目报告，本来好好的鸣人突然大喊肚子疼然后跳窗跑了。提到宁次，就不得不想到他刚刚和父亲争吵的话题之一。略一沉吟，他还是开口了，“佐助，你虽和宁次是同期里最优秀的二人，各方面表现也不相上下，但是这次提拔新的分队长的机会，你得让给宁次。委屈你了。”

佐助在暗部两年，各方面都变得更加敏锐，一下子就想到了上周各族代表议会结束后，日向族长日向日足单独留下要求与四代目和负责各族关系的鼬议事，并且明确要求作为贴身护卫的佐助也离场。结合第二天议会上，日向一族对于降低雷之国电器产品进口关税的提案的态度向和缓转变，他立即心中有数。

当初四代目当政之后，率先进行的改革就是逐步取缔大家族中的宗分家制度。几个有历史的大家族都或多或少有类似的家族内部阶级划分。其中要数志村和日向两家的总分家制度最为严苛：日向有“笼中鸟”秘术来奴役分家，而志村一族特有的风遁术和封印术则是传男不传女，一族女性只有医疗忍者和家庭主妇两条路。

改革初始，以日向为首的三大家都或多或少地站到了保守派一方，一度呈现压倒性的优势。近十几年来，三大家也尝到了改革的甜头之后，内部也逐渐分类出不同派别，和四代目为首的改革派是合作大于对抗。歧视性制度逐渐取消之后，家族内部的倾轧内耗大大减少，人才资源得到了最大化的利用。由日向族长亲自出面让宁次这种原分家出身的异才也有向上的发展机会，这在十八年前是想都不敢想的。

虽然以宁次的实力和表现提升分队长本就只是个时间问题，日向的这次的推举只不过是催化剂。类似这样的决策每天都有发生，照理说鼬并不用和他解释。佐助先是心里有点不忿，觉得哥哥这番特意安抚是小看了他。他宇智波佐助是这种看重虚名的人吗？何况不过区区暗部分队长，他还未必看得上。再一想，他这种护卫性质的暗部需要带队外出执行任务的机会并不多，升分队长这种事其实也轮不到他吧。最后反应过来，哥哥这是在测试他的器量呢。他立马冷下一张俊脸，“暗部分队长选拔这样的大事，背后竟然有这样的暗箱操作，不知道此消息一出会不会引起日向和宇智波两家的摩擦。四代目可得好好安抚利益受损一方呢。”

鼬也清楚这是弟弟看透他的测验，还装模做样地借机敲诈他，他也干脆就范，“那…不知怎样安抚才好呢？”

“不如这样，下个月南贺神社祭典是宇智波一年一度的大事件，就把那个氏族关系顾问外借一天，四代目应该会同意吧？”

“…能不能同意呢…半天的话倒是更有可能。”鼬在脑子里过了一遍当天的行程。

”啊啦，你们两个在这说什么悄悄话呢？”美琴从富岳的书房出来，路过看两个儿子正笑吟吟地无言对视不禁问道。

“妈妈，哥哥下个月要跟我们一起参加南贺祭典哟！”

“啊真难得呢，鼬也是有三年没参加了吧？这次可以一家人一起去了呢，爸爸也会很高兴的。”说到爸爸，美琴特意看向鼬，想必是刚和丈夫谈过话，“晚饭再一会儿就好了哦。”

“好的母亲，我们马上就过去。”

“话说回来，为什么宇智波没有宗分家制度？”佐助突然想起了什么一般问道。

佐助向来对修行的热情远胜过历史，今天难得一问，热心历史的鼬便兴致勃勃地为弟弟讲解起来，“宇智波虽是有悠长历史古老家族，但并没有进化出以宗族为核心的集权制度，而是很大程度上保留了更不稳定的家庭为核心的部落结构。因此历史上爆发过多次内战，一族统一也不过是近百年间的事。族内各家之间权力相对关系平均，结构呈现多极化，议事规章也十分简洁，族内大会上无论男女长幼皆可发言。其次宇智波族风桀骜，比起繁杂规则制度更认同强者，族长之位往往是靠实力而不是血脉继承。即使是是一族之长也没有绝对的权威，若是不能服众…” 鼬说到一半便知晓佐助的用意，不再继续下去而是一脸玩味地看着弟弟。

“不能服众会怎么样呢？”佐助也眨着充满求知欲的无辜幼弟的大眼睛看他, 不知道是不是报复之前哥哥对他的嘲笑。

鼬心想弟弟这是跟谁学的，居然开始给他设套了，说好的白纸一样的少年呢？忍不住抬手戳了戳弟弟的额头，“行了，走吧，吃饭去。”

其实还有一点原因没来得及讲。宇智波一族自古以来的传统就是手足情深，在家中是至亲，战场上是同袍--手足默契的并肩作战使得写轮眼的潜力被激发到最大，也是战时宇智波一族令人闻风丧胆的原因之一。那种明明是同胞兄弟姐妹却要有宗分贵贱的事在宇智波是不可能发生的。不过这一点，他知道佐助心里应该是最明白。

走着，鼬突然想起什么，“对了，你之前…约会的女孩也是忍者吗？”

“哦，是叫归蝶来着，好像是个特别上忍？之前在外驻守，最近才回到木叶。”

鼬的脸色陡然一变，“…志村归蝶…吗。”


	7. 特别任务

火影办公室里坐着四代目火影，参谋奈良鹿久，情报部长山中亥一，外交顾问宇智波鼬。而佐助站在鼬身后，面上不动声色实则相当尴尬。 

在四人面前作述职报告的人不是别人，正是他前天的“约会”对象。

志村归蝶现在名义上是医疗专业特别上忍，其实是一年前水门外派调查雷之国刺杀事件的暗部间谍。一年间来她潜伏游走于雷火之间诸国收集情报，如今终于有重大发现便立即回来汇报。此刻她神色淡定沉稳地单膝跪地，志村一族标志性的棕发利落地束于脑后，和前天那幅披散长发的温婉形象判若两人。

原来当年袭击水门一行人所使用的并非血继限界或是秘术，而是威力更大的血继淘汰。此种包含了雷风水三遁的血继淘汰掌控在在雷之国边境上的夜之国的手上。归蝶花了三个月时间潜入夜之国，然而等她到达之时，夜之国的忍村月隐空无一人。然而在月隐附近她发现一处大型幻术实验场，她怀疑忍村的众忍者被作为实验体关押在实验场中。据她的观察事发至少在一个月以上，而夜之国本就是个靠幻术秘术和山地地势才存活至今的小国，勉强维持独立已是艰难，如今更是不敢轻易向接壤大国雷之国求助。“此时若是派人向夜之国大名主动提出援助并保密，很可能会以极好的条件接下任务。”归蝶在报告最后总结道。

无论夜之国开出的条件如何，既然此事与火影暗杀事件有关，木叶高层无法坐视不管。可夜之国在雷之国势力范围之内，在事情脉络清晰之前，贸然出兵也是不合时宜。屋内的四人在心转身之术连接的秘密频道里简单交换了一下意见。水门开口，“此次秘密行动你完成的非常好。一年以来在外驻守，真是辛苦了，归蝶君。最近就先放个带薪假吧！”

最理想的选择是派出最精锐的一个侦察小队，进一步探查情况收集证据，并制定相应战略，带领夜之国旗下的武士部队协同作战。此项任务是最高机密不能走漏半点风声。既有资格与夜之国大名谈判，又是抗幻术能力最强的忍者，在座各位心里早已有了合适人选。

佐助虽然听不到频道里四人的发言，但是看到另外三人频频投向鼬的目光，也能猜个八九不离十。从方才的报告中，他判断这次的任务有极大可能是S级，最保守也是A级…好久没和哥哥一起出国执行任务了，这次还是涉及两国机密的前所未有的大事件，他近年来的刻苦修行终于能派上用场了！佐助控制住飞升的呼吸心跳和查克拉，把澎湃的心绪都藏在面具下。

“什么叫是‘特殊任务’所以不能带我同行？我是你的专属护卫啊!专属护卫不就是为了这种特殊任务而存在的吗?” 佐助瞪圆了眼，也不管家中父母就在隔壁，自顾自地大声质问鼬。

”具体涉及两国机密，我没有办法和你透露。而且村子内部现在需要暗部人手保留实力，这段期间你负责火影的护卫工作，这次任务结束后我会和你详谈的。”鼬似乎并不介意弟弟的态度，只是和缓而公事公办地解释道。

佐助可太熟悉他哥哥这个刀枪不入滴水不漏的态度了，知道再争执下去也是无益，只能另辟蹊径。这究竟是谁的决定？四代目？可当初同意他做鼬专属护卫的也是四代目…还有村子需要保留实力是怎么回事…

“这是最终决定，四代目大人也不会改变主意的。”鼬看穿弟弟的小算盘一般指出。

佐助还想再争取一下，鼬却是一副对话到此为止的态度。他温柔而略带歉意地微笑，“佐助，原谅我。”说着向佐助招了招手。

这情景彼此再熟悉不过：每当鼬因为公事繁忙无法满足佐助的要求，就会这样向他招手，待对方颠颠地跑过来之后再玩闹一般地戳上弟弟的额头拒绝他。这仿佛是专属于他们二人的，确认爱意与谅解一般的仪式。无论被拒绝多少次，佐助依然会毫不犹豫地奔向招手的哥哥，故作娇嗔地捂住额头，然后兄弟两个笑作一团。

可是此刻，佐助却站定不动。他的依恋情绪和身体习惯性地想去应从鼬的呼唤，然而不甘和愤怒却阻止了他。

他到今天才明白，原来当初鼬同意他进入暗部作为他的护卫，并不是因为尊重他的意志或者认可他的实力，只不过是打算把他安排在身边，为他提供庇护和指导而已。这和父亲对他的安排又有什么分别？他不禁感到当初的自己多么天真可笑，以为进入暗部就可以和哥哥有对等的关系，还妄想要帮助兄长成就事业，结果对方只是视他为需要保护的对象，在关键时刻这样抛下他，就好像他从未长大，好像他的努力没有意义。

看他不做反应，鼬也垂下了伸出的手，“佐助。”他再一次呼唤，语气是一如既往的和缓，眼神中却是带着不容拒绝的威严。这是独属宇智波鼬的，连佐助也不甚熟悉的，可能是比写轮眼的瞳力还要强大的--明明并没有释放出查克拉压制，却是令注视的对象在心理上被压制而无法动弹的眼神。

佐助不甘示弱地回瞪回去，紧握的手心里却是汗湿。他极力克制住自己想要垂下的目光，却只注意到自己愈发震耳的心跳…

这时门外传来美琴的声音，“佐助？鼬？你们还好吗？”

鼬定定地看了佐助一眼，便去回母亲话。佐助如释重负地离开房间，借着要半夜出去透气的理由离开了大宅。

他心烦意乱到极点，就直奔波风家去找鸣人“修行”。路过宇智波家的训练场地，他突然感知到一股并不熟悉的查克拉，并不像是宇智波族人。二话不说便飞身跟上。对方似乎也无意躲藏，意意思思地演出了一番你追我赶的戏码后便在暗处停下，静等面前黑暗中血红的三勾玉朝自己逼近。

“你?”怎么又是你？佐助有些头疼地皱起眉，简直是烦上加烦，“这里是宇智波专用训练场地，你在做什么？”

眼前的女性身材娇小且速度极快，没几下就跃到佐助面前，“啊嘞，我真是太久不在木叶了，都忘记了这是你们宇智波家的地盘。不过也好，这样我们才能偶遇啊。”她探身过来，朝佐助抛了个眼波。

佐助一脸警惕地斜眼看她，“你可不能再像上次那样了，那是性骚扰。”我哥说的，“不要转移话题。你如果不在这里解释，就去向四代目解释吧。”看着前天还在自己面前温婉，白天在四代目面前稳重，如今则是这样一幅轻佻模样，佐助面无表情地想面前这个人该不是传说中的…戏精。

“哈哈哈上次的事是个误会，你不要往心里去。我只是出来闲逛而已，恰好走到这里罢了。话说你为什么大半夜的出来闲逛，有心事？让我猜猜…你不在出行月隐的任务名单上。”归蝶也不和他打哑谜，单刀直入。

佐助心里很不是滋味，既然归蝶知道这个机密任务和任务名单，那说明她也是要出任务的，虽然她作为先遣暗部这也合情合理，“还有谁会出这个任务？”

眼前的女忍者朝他眨着眼，“与其问我，你自己看不就好了…如果我说我有办法让你既可以跟任务又可以留守村子不被人发现，你要拿什么感谢我？”


	8. 双子分身

归蝶教给他的，是四代目新开发的一种时空间忍术--双子分身之术，功能类似于影分身，但是与影分身相比，可以更长时间远距离地保持分身，不需要耗费施术者查克拉，而且可以和施术者保持思维信号传输同步，不会出现延迟，也不会在受到攻击时消散。具体操作是提前将大量查克拉注入一个带有术式的画符，并通过画符召唤出分身。这样的分身无论是外形还是查克拉都和本人无异，即使是写轮眼也看不出分别。只是由于查克拉量有限，分身若是施展耗费查克拉的忍术会缩短存在的时间，而且分身受到的攻击本体也会有体会。

佐助一边分析这个秘术的原理，一边心里盘算着行动计划：留下双子分身在木叶跟随四代目，然后本体潜伏紧随夜之国任务小队，期间让归蝶和他配合，万一出现什么紧急情况就给他发射信号让他可以立即赶到…

“因为查克拉是事先准备好的，双子分身并不需要查克拉来维系，而是要通过施术者的精神力来维系，所以这个术唯一的弱点就是…喂你到底有没有在好好听啊？” 归蝶看佐助一副抱臂沉思状，伸手在他面前打了两个响指。

归蝶这套浮夸做派简直像个云隐忍者，一般的木叶忍者可能会觉得她一身异国习性简直不成体统，不过佐助并不在意这些细节，“我都知道了。说吧，你要什么作为交换。” 

佐助悄无声息地回到自己的房间，拉开门，看到的却是他此时最无法面对的人。宇智波鼬为他留着灯，正襟危坐地等着他。

佐助现在有了秘密计划，又吹了吹夜里的冷风，气已经消得差不多。可此时为了不露出马脚，他只能狠了狠心佯装怒气，“你在这做什么，我…不想见到你。”这其实也算不得假话。佐助竭力板起一张冷脸。夜晚，黑暗给了他的慌张一些庇护，而静谧却是要出卖他的心跳声。

“佐助，”宇智波鼬轻声唤着弟弟的名字，好像对方刀剑一样冷酷的话语并穿不透这张他用温柔的丝线所织成的大网。“过来坐吧。”

佐助一副不情愿的样子移动着，刻意迟缓了脚步，加速了思索——如何才能不被哥哥觉察到自己的计划？以一个暗部精英来说，他演戏的能力可是差的惊人，而面前的人，则恰好是这方面的专家。言多必失，他决定干脆以不变应万变，无论哥哥怎么批评说教，一律沉默和扑克脸应对。 

“ 我明白你一直期待参与重要任务——以你的能力来说，堪当一般A级及以上的任务，甚至领队的能力也是有的。”

佐助被他哥这劈头盖脸的高度称赞夸的一愣一愣的，一时也不知道是要摆出什么姿态应对。可他跟在外交顾问宇智波鼬身边这么久，不是不清楚他哥这套软硬兼施的话术手段：越是这种时候越不能放松警惕。

鼬自顾自地继续，“正因如此，四代目才有更重要的任务要交给你。”

更重要的任务是什么？要我留下是四代目的意思吗？为什么是哥哥来传达……按捺住心中的一连串疑问，他硬是憋住了没回应。

“之前总是以机密为由不加解释就拒绝你，是我不好。你这些年来的刻苦努力和进步，我，父亲，和四代目都是看在眼里的——但是却一直没有给你高难度的任务，你觉得我们不够尊重认可你是吗 ？”鼬见他没有反应，改变了一下策略。

被戳中心结的佐助依旧沉默着，而鼬也无比耐心地陪他沉默。夜晚静谧得落针可闻，弥漫着令人尴尬而充满压力的空气。鼬眼光温柔平静地注视着佐助，完全穿透并无视了空气中的压力，于是这压力也双倍地落到了佐助身上——他最后还是点了点头回应。

见弟弟终于开始合作，鼬也打开了他的话匣子，“现在村里的形势比看起来要紧张许多——你知道快要煮沸的水吧？水底的气泡逐渐上升，上升途中若水温达不到沸点则水汽会再度凝结气泡体积变小，看上去仿佛是水温下降了一般——然而这样的状态紧接着就是沸腾。现在的木叶就是这样一壶临近沸腾状态的水，看似摩擦冲突减小，表象之下却是暗流涌动。这样的时候四代目格外需要能信任的人在近旁。正因我认可你的实力，所以希望你可以将其倾注于更合适的——比起侦察和潜伏，甚至先锋，还要更适合你的任务。也许你自己也没有意识到，自己一直以来的护卫工作有多么出色——比起横冲直撞的枪，你其实是独一无二的金将，而金银二将，才直接决定战局的输赢。”

这一番话带有十分鲜明的宇智波鼬个人特色，换作别人可能早就听的云里雾里晕头转向。可这些话语到了佐助脑里，所有的抽象含义就瞬间被破解吸收了。兄弟二人虽是一个思辩派，一个行动派，思维上却是异曲同工的高度抽象。

佐助心里一团乱麻。他不太信任归蝶：虽然他认为双子分身术的原理没有问题，但是并不明白对方为何要这般好心帮助他又不立即要求回报，而且她今晚行事诡异，前天接近自己也似乎是有所预谋，何况她虽常年不在木叶，也毕竟是志村家的人……他本就是个心里不藏事的人，如今听到这样一番温暖又恳切的鼓励，最后一丝心防也化解了，简直想一时冲动把自己的小计划向哥哥全盘托出。

看着宽肩长腿的大个子弟弟垂着头一言不发，是个受了天大委屈的模样，鼬也感到一阵心疼。他走到佐助身后，像小时候哄着不开心的弟弟那样，温柔地环绕住他还带着秋日夜晚凉气的身体。

佐助先是僵住，随即他感到了哥哥的气息——仿佛被秋冬霜冻的落叶和檀香木的香气所围绕——他突然就河流入海一般安下了心，也感到一阵早应降临却迟来的疲倦。明明是如此浅淡而不易察觉的气息，却有着让他的大脑一下子蒙上雾气的魔力。他偏了偏头，不让自己脑后粗硬的炸毛扎到哥哥，同时把脸埋进鼬的脖颈间深吸着这令他无比放松的味道。好香啊，他迷迷糊糊地想，整个人逐渐瘫软着逐渐陷入睡眠。最后一丝飘渺的意识里，他仿佛是在哥哥的怀抱中起飞，然后极为轻柔缓慢地降落在云朵之上。下落时他们几乎面颊相贴，佐助感到鼬侧脸垂落的几缕发丝拂过他的面颊，撩起一阵酥麻，模糊的视野逐渐缩小，最后只剩哥哥精致而线条柔和的唇颊。佐助感受着自己的意识连同这美好的景象一同消散，脑海中萌生出的最后的念头是…  
哥哥的吻…也会是这样香味的吗？


	9. 梦

佐助经历了漫长的一天---起起伏伏的情绪变化，与归蝶的秘密计划，和哥哥深夜长谈之后--很快进入了梦乡。

梦里他被丝缎般的黑发围绕，柔滑的触感和熟悉的落叶和檀香的香气，包裹了他全身所有感官…那发丝如此柔软顺滑，完全承不住他的重量。受到重力的吸引，他整个人坐滑梯一般从这无穷尽的黑发瀑布中滑下--他不知道终点在何处，也不在乎。他知道自己此刻就像子宫中的婴儿一样安全，只需要放任自己随这黑发流淌。

转瞬梦的场景切换，他重新有了形态…变成了七岁时的自己。盛夏之时，空气中都是阳光和水蜜桃的味道，家里的修行场地永远响彻不间断的蝉鸣之声。哥哥温柔地笑着交给他一个系着丝带的小玩意，啊是那年的生日礼物，哥哥给他买了猫婆婆特制的儿童用苦无。可是，等等，记忆里的苦无不是这样大的啊。看着小手之中不知何时变得粗长又沉甸的苦无，他想向哥哥问个明白，而对方却自顾自地转身离去。他立即迈步跟随，然而无论他步子迈的多大多快，似乎永远也无法追上明明近在咫尺的兄长背影。“哥哥，等等我！这是怎么…这个苦无也太大了啊…”

他双手捧着这柄大得可笑的苦无追赶着，而对方的世界似乎与他隔绝，任他如何叫喊，也接收不到任何信号。他无助地奔跑着，冰凉的恐惧感逐渐蔓延全身，“等等我哥哥，不要抛下我啊！”佐助干脆抛下了苦无，拼了命地追逐那个背影…在他扔下苦无的一瞬间，场景再次开始变换。

这一次，他成为了自己十六岁时的样子。此刻他在一个地下密所里。他打量着四周，这里阴暗，潮湿，陈旧，一副荒废多年的样子。这里是…为什么有宇智波的家纹？他清楚地知道自己从未到过此处，可却有着奇异的似曾相识之感。他终于知道自己是在做梦了。

定睛一看，面前远处的石座上端坐着一黑袍之人，正是他的哥哥，然而对方的神情却是他前所未见的冷酷。他突然感到一阵没来由的恨，那恨意如此强烈，撕扯着他的心脏，侵蚀着他的骨髓，噬咬着他的血肉，让他疼得几乎要从梦中挣脱。他们在梦中交战。他使用着自己闻所未闻的秘术，数只白蛇从他的身体中脱出升起，交缠绕上对方的躯体。不要，不要打了…快停止这荒唐的一切吧…佐助模糊之中生出一丝微弱的独立意识。可是，梦里的这副身体却不为所动。此刻他只能旁观，看着自己演出他人的剧情--他什么也阻止不了，只能感受着胸口越发强烈的疼痛—那疼痛令他近乎感官错乱，甚至生出快感。

终于到了这一刻，他的一生就是为了这样的一刻。佐助潜伏于天花板上，电光火石的一瞬间，他紧握手中的草薙剑，在扭曲的狂喜，剜骨的疼痛，绝顶的快感之中，他将剑插入了鼬的身体，听到利器穿透血肉的粘腻声响……

佐助猛地从梦中惊醒坐起，仿佛差一秒就要溺毙于水中。他整个人也像刚从水里捞出来一样，从头到脚被冷汗打湿，上气不接下气的，还没从梦里扭曲可怖的场景中缓过神来。他看着自己颤抖的双手，不敢相信前一秒梦中的自己居然用这双手持剑贯穿了哥哥的身体。他大口喘息着，试图咽下口中的津液，干燥的喉间瞬间蔓延起刺痛和血腥味，让他一阵干呕。良久，他终于平静下来，回到了现实。

这时他突然闻到一丝令人脸红的淫靡气味，掀开被子看了一眼，小声骂了一句。自己也是够可以的，这样变态的噩梦也能……？他只当这是最近发生事情太多，忙得没空打发自己，也没多想。平复了一下呼吸，凝练了一下查克拉，感觉之前的噩梦已经忘了大半，他便开始着手处理现场。

虽然因为查克拉属性的缘故，佐助无法大规模地使用风遁水遁忍术，可在生活中的小事上他却开发出很多风水初级忍术的巧妙应用。抱着晾好的寝具回房，他简直为自己的足智多谋得意起来。

路过鼬的房间，他惊奇地发现，父母都已经出门了，而哥哥居然还没起。在他认识的所有人里，鼬是起的最早的。他知道这是因为哥哥热爱阅读，但平时因为公务繁忙没有闲暇，于是每天早起阅读，一坚持就是十五年。可今天不知是刮的什么风，哥哥竟也难得地贪睡了起来？佐助放好寝具，以一个暗部精英过硬的职业技术，悄无声息地潜入了哥哥的房间。


	10. Chapter 10

宇智波鼬在睡眠中十分安静，连呼吸都是有克制地一般轻浅，面色也比平时要苍白些，乍看简直看不出什么生命体征。刚刚差点忘记的可怖梦境突然令他窒息地卷土重来，佐助下意识地呼唤哥哥，那声音细弱不可闻，处于深度睡眠中的鼬却听见了。他的眼皮沉重得睁不开，耳朵却是本能地捕捉到佐助的不安, 这熟悉的呼唤声让他的意识回到二人的童年时期——每次佐助做了噩梦就会这样潜入他的房间寻求安慰。熟睡之中，他的身体自然而然地挪了地方，习惯性地给弟弟留出自己的臂弯。

佐助愣了一下，这是哥哥的邀请吗？等他反应过来，自己已经鬼使神差地躺在哥哥的怀抱中，刚刚噩梦残留的寒意此刻在这温暖的怀抱中消失无踪。

他们二人有多少年没有这样同床共枕过了？佐助看着鼬安然的睡颜，能在出任务前和哥哥有这样难得的亲密时刻，让他心情愉悦得很。鼬睡得很沉，想必近来格外繁忙辛苦，是好久没有安稳睡过了，昨夜还因为自己的任性等到半夜……他简直记不得上次看到鼬的睡颜是什么时候了……哥哥最近真的有睡过觉吗?

鼬此刻正处于深度睡眠中，眼球不时无意识地转动，带动着他浓密纤长的睫毛呼扇地颤动，仿佛两只休憩的凤尾蝴蝶，鼻子和眉骨是和佐助一个模子里刻出来的精致，然而唇颊的线条比起他却是要柔和许多——端正柔美的鹅蛋脸和细软柔顺的长发像是母亲的翻版。眼下两道显露忧思的泪沟更给他增添了不与年龄相符的忧郁睿智的气质。此刻他在睡梦中卸下了日常的稳重端庄和智慧锋芒，就只留下这样一张无防备的秀丽面庞。

哥哥…好美啊…佐助一时看得有些脸红。而想到这样纯粹的美就只有自己能看到，他心里更是说不出的得意满足。他想要像昨晚那样蹭蹭哥哥细嫩的脖颈，沉浸在他的香气之中，却也不忍打扰对方的安然好眠，便翻了个身准备下床，然而身后人却从背后抱住了他。额头抵上他的后颈，手搭在他块垒分明的细腰上。

“哥哥？”佐助轻声呼唤，见对方没有反应便知他还处于沈眠。原来哥哥睡着的时候是这样黏人的吗？佐助觉得这样的哥哥也很可爱，便心安理得义不容辞地当起了人形抱枕。

然而“哥哥可爱”的念头只持续了不久，接下来他整个人都紧张地僵直起来——有什么相当可观的炙热硬物抵上了他的腿根。这，这是什么…佐助的脑海里出现爆炸多的可能性，但偏偏刻意避开了最明显的那个答案。身后人则像是发现了什么前所未见的宝贝一样收紧了手臂，下身整个贴了过来开始摩擦顶弄。这下佐助可没法再装傻了。原来哥哥也会…那是当然，哥哥也是男人啊...可佐助哪里见识过这样的兄长？他整个人僵直住，也不知道要不要叫醒对方……真后悔上床时候怎么没多留个心眼结下个替身术印。

“好可爱…”身后人得寸进尺地在佐助的腿上摩擦，甚至还含糊地说起梦话来。

所以自己现在是充当了哥哥梦里女主角的替身吗？佐助差点失控地一肘子戳醒身后人的白日梦。

然而下一秒，一声低沉醇厚的梦中呓语飘入他的耳中，是他再熟悉不过的三个音节。

也不知道这一句呼唤有着怎样的魔力，竟瞬间点燃了少年的情欲，酥麻酸胀的快感电流般的蔓延，从胸口到下腹到他四肢百骸神经末梢，让他从头到脚地打了个激灵。他胯间的小兄弟更是好像知道自己被“点名”了一样，瞬间就出列立正，昂首挺胸地站的笔直。

明明早上才……这怎么还没完了……要是被发现也太不妙了……佐助现在也说不出是紧张还是兴奋，只能听到激烈的心跳和震耳的耳鸣，他绷紧全身一动不动，大气都不敢喘。然而身后的人却不肯消停，这次换了更动情甜腻的声音呼唤他，“嗯……佐助…”同时模仿着性交的动作一下一下地戳刺他的大腿和臀瓣。漫无目的的顶弄每次都错过了他的敏感处，却每次都顶得他一波又一波的战栗不止……这前所未有且荒谬绝伦的快感和情欲让他只想瞬身逃走，可是身后的人却将手臂锁得更紧。

两人之间的热度越升越高。空气中弥漫着纠缠在一起的体香，熏得佐助头晕目眩面色潮红，呼吸也逐渐粗重。脑子越来越不清醒了，身体竟也不由自主地迎合起后方的顶弄，又鬼迷心窍地伸出手去抚弄自己兴奋肿胀的下体……

这时，他感到那后方粗长的硬物变换了角度，一个猛顶，从他的臀缝下钻入碾过他的会阴处直捣阴囊。

“唔…啊！”未经人事的少年第一次被他人戳碰到敏感点，不可自控地惊叫出声，之后惊慌地闭上嘴。

“…佐助？”睡梦中的人神智逐渐清明。佐助一颗心提到了嗓子眼。

“佐助！？” 这次是完全清醒了。

几乎是在鼬醒转的同时，佐助一个瞬身挣脱了对方的怀抱，受惊的猫一样跳下了床缩到房间角落里。

“你怎么在这儿？”

佐助此刻心虚到不行，连自己是被邀请上床的关键信息也忘了说，只是弓着身红着脸，讪讪地说不出话，好像自己才是那个做错事的人。


	11. Chapter 11

宇智波鼬自认为对于弟弟并没有任何超出兄弟感情的不伦爱欲，今天的事情完全是一场意外：他像许多身心健康的青年一样，在完整的睡眠中会有三到五次，每次持续二十五到三十五分钟不等的勃起。也正如许多身心健康的青年，他也会做春梦，不过往往十分抽象，常常没有对象，即使偶尔有也是性别不明面目模糊。然而今天他却仿佛真实地梦见了佐助——这大概是佐助擅自跑到他的床上所致——青草一样干净清爽的气息，隐约中又透出危险而诱人的，冷冽却呛辣的薄荷香气，除了佐助不会是世界上第二个人。一定是这突如其来的外界信息干扰篡改了他的梦境，使他梦里的对象第一次有了清晰的面容和身体。

可佐助究竟是怎么回事？这个世界上让宇智波鼬看不透的人并不多，他想不到自己最亲密的宝贝弟弟会成为其中的一个。可佐助近来的行为的确十分可疑，比如像今早擅自爬到他的床上，还有之前的几次有意无意的试探……

前几天晚上他盘腿坐在榻榻米上查看卷轴的时候，佐助居然耍赖一般突然枕上他的大腿，脑后粗硬的短发丝丝缕缕刺透裤子的布料，直愣愣地扎在他最柔嫩敏感的大腿内侧，让他瞬时就打了个激灵。鼬不动声色地微微调整坐姿，然而始作俑者不仅毫无自觉，居然还一派天真无邪地说起不相干的事情，说到起劲还转起头来向上看他，粗硬的发尾便随之细密地磨蹭刺咬起鼬的大腿，附近某个久疏照顾的器官也蠢蠢欲动起来。鼬压制住呼吸心跳，和颜悦色地让佐助起身帮他看看文件卷轴。可佐助居然纹丝不动，只是大剌剌地从对方手中拿过举到面前，摇头晃脑地读了起来，仿佛打定主意不肯放过情况危急的兄长。最后鼬只得借口尿遁推开了毫无察觉的佐助。

他们二人自雷之国暗杀事件之后，素来亲密，兄弟二人偶尔肢体接触胡闹一番也是有的。可不知什么时候开始，佐助对他的“偷袭”范围有意无意地集中在腰腹往下膝盖往上，也是让他不得不有些在意。这是什么思春期的好奇探索吗？他本意欲提醒弟弟，两个人都不是小孩子了胡闹也要有些分寸，却也不想弄巧成拙欲盖弥彰。毕竟任谁都不会认为那样天真美好的笑颜下还藏匿着不可告人的想法吧？在观察结论佐助和他人的互动交往中并没有什么不妥言行之后，鼬也就一直默默纵容佐助这样懵懂试探的行为。他每每想到暗部的生活艰苦乏味，人际关系复杂，气氛又往往压抑，不是一个适合青少年成长的环境，不免有些偏袒和心疼。不然以自家弟弟受欢迎的程度，也不会十八岁了还是这样一张白纸。

知弟莫若兄，自家弟弟对女孩子不感兴趣这件事他是从小就看在眼里的。很长一段时间以来，他都以为佐助会倾心于青梅竹马的鸣人。最近几年观察下来，又觉得似乎也不对。之所以对弟弟的感情生活如此上心，是因为他知道以佐助这样感情上单纯执拗一根筋的人，最怕陷入求而不得的单恋。他只得时时观察，在合适的时候加以开导，甚至如果需要，暗中为他铲平一些障碍也是可以的。

在宇智波鼬的人生规划里，大有天下和平苍生福祉，小有木叶忍者体制改革，情啊爱啊这些事是远远排不上号的。他不是没有过懵懂之时——他知道同族青梅竹马的宇智波泉一直倾心于他，只是一直不知该如何回应对方的心意。后来加入暗部工作繁忙，两人之间的暧昧就搁浅了。再后来知道了泉和止水开始交往，他也由衷地为二人高兴。毕竟止水温柔开朗又顾家，会是一个比他好到不知哪里去的伴侣。他自八岁起就决心投身改革忍者制度使天下免于战乱，并不奢求个人的情爱幸福。这并非因为他与浪漫绝缘，恰恰相反，世上怕是再找不出他这般的浪漫和理想主义，也鲜少有人能够理解他对于超脱凡俗的灵魂伴侣的执着。沉重到可以压垮一个人的智慧使他过早地悟出了自己浪漫主义中的虚无和不切实际，迫使自己把注意力从镜花水月虚无缥缈转移到各国经济和邦交日复一日的规划建设上。要说唯一的私心，就是希望家人平安健康--尤其是他那天使下凡一般光明美好的弟弟可以幸福快乐，除此以外别无他求。

追查夜之国秘术幻术的任务明日破晓之时便出发，他还有今天一天的时间专门做战略计划和任务准备。走进浴室，他开始在淋浴下冲洗身体——这也是任务准备的一环，可以保证工作中身心调整成最佳状态，不受干扰心无旁骛。尤其是，为了避免今早这样的尴尬事件，他还有其它准备要做。

氤氲的热气之中，隐隐显现出他优美修长的躯体，水气中的肤色比以往要略显白皙细嫩，热水接触的肩颈和背部却染上些许嫩粉色泽。肩膀，后背，和腹部在热水的浸泡下逐渐浮现几处的苍白旧伤疤痕交织缠绕上躯体。浸过热水的长发显现出丝缎一样的光泽，一反常态地略显凌乱地贴在脸颊，脖颈和锁骨处。他用带着薄茧的双手捋过头发向后，然后一路向下清洗身体，等到胯间半勃的男性器官处，却停止了行进，借着沐浴液的泡沫，上下抚弄起来。

这通常不需要花费太多时间——不仅因他日常繁忙疏于打发自己，更因为他清楚自己身体的弱点，就如同他清楚敌人的弱点一般。这更多是追求效益的例行公事，而并非自我满足的感官享受。正如此时他用修长灵巧的手指精准熟练地把弄着自己愈发兴奋的器官，头脑中却是有条不紊地准备起下午出发前的准备会议。他闭上眼，脑子里正一条条地过着任务准备的清单，手上有节奏地动作着，他的脑子和身体几乎是割裂开的：一个无比冷静，一个无比炙热，两个都飞速运转。

然而一个幻影一样的触感突然从他脑子闪过，流过他的全身，让他一个战栗险些滑倒。那是一个人在他怀中的触感，身体紧挨着他的，温暖却并不柔软。他的身体甚至还记得那硬抵着他前胸的尖削肩胛，掌中的坚实腹肌，还有...

宇智波鼬睁开眼，停下了动作。下意识地偏了下头，他立即打算清除这些入侵式的想法，然而怀中的这具无形体的身体却越发躁动起来，扭动着抗议不肯离去。有什么被唤醒了。他突然想起对方的挺翘臀部如何抵上他的性器辗转，结实大腿如何夹住他的性器摩擦...他握着抽动着渐渐涨大的器官的手逐渐收紧，想要重现那种触感，却只得到更多的渴望和不满足。这渴望让他紧蹙眉心，紧咬下唇。他试图溯源这些被唤起的身体记忆，撕下那层他与怀中人之间的薄纱，同时却又潜意识地抗拒着。此刻，他并不想要知道怀中人的身份，只想要他那饱满结实的臀部大腿。他的身体前所未有地兴奋紧绷，为这新生苏醒的情欲而战栗。

有如身处梦境。他回到了醒来时已被遗忘的梦里，他怀里的人不断地扭动着，迎合着他，也夹紧他。他手上的动作加快，徒劳地挺动着腰胯，几乎要失去他一贯的精准与优雅。臀部和大腿紧绷到微微颤抖，艳红龟头的穴口里，前液汩汩流出……这早已不是例行公事的自我纾解－－他本可以只用带茧的指尖刮擦敏感的龟头得到一个简单粗暴的高潮，而不是像这样，紧握着阴茎，挺摆着胯部，试图去肏一个并不存在的幻影。 

他逐渐升至顶点，怀中记忆所编织的幻影也同他一样兴奋。就在他即将登顶之时，有熟悉的薄荷香气飘过……那幻影第一次转过身，用炙热的，仿若有着无穷无尽的火焰在燃烧着的漆黑眼眸看着他。

宇智波鼬颤声叫了弟弟的名字，满是痛苦的不可置信。声音融化在水流里回响在浴室中。同时他精准地捕捉到了浴室门外一瞬间闪过的，他最熟悉不过的查克拉。

理清了今晨一场接一场的混乱始末，关掉了淋浴，宇智波鼬重重地叹了一口气。

名为宇智波佐助的十八岁的忍者少年，此刻面临着可能是目前以来最大的人生危机。

不仅对自己的亲生哥哥（男）产生了肉体欲望，鬼迷心窍地去偷看对方的裸体，并且好像被对方发现了。

虽说偷窥之事本不符合他的作风，可是这些年工作任务中也没有少干，多少也有些麻木，头脑一热就做了。偷窥的确是有预谋的，但撞见如此香艳的一幕并非他的本意。他的本意十分简单粗暴：他不是那种一片片摘花瓣来揣摩心意的人，也不是那种钻研书本来构建理论的人，他是这种探究实践来求得真知的人——而他实践的方式就是亲眼观察一下他哥的裸体来实验确认一下自己这股无名情欲的来源。

虽然事情的发展和他预想的不同，却是更加有力地论证了他的猜想。大脑虽然因为这太过冲击力的画面瞬间宕机，还好他的身体诚实而智能，让他所探究的问题轻易就有了答案。他绝望而懊恼地拉开裤子，看他活力四射的小兄弟此时正精神抖擞，喜笑颜开，垂涎欲滴地向他点头——对的大哥，就是这个人——要不是知道自己这一掌下去可能会残废，他简直想一把按下他那恬不知耻的小兄弟的头。

“那可是哥哥啊…哥哥还是个…男人…”佐助的世界此刻天旋地转，不知道两件事里哪一件更不妙。

十八岁的少年正陷入对于自己天翻地覆的人生的深深怀疑之中，这时他的通灵鹰兽由窗而入，带来了下午归蝶约见的信息。他虽身心皆是一团乱麻，此刻也别无他法，啪啪扇了自己两巴掌之后开始凝神提炼查克拉，为之后的双子分身之术做准备。


End file.
